Uniwersum HD
Uniwersum HD – świat przedstawiony, ciąg zdarzeń i postaci pojawiający się w następujących grach: * Grand Theft Auto IV ** The Lost and Damned ** The Ballad of Gay Tony * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Grand Theft Auto V **Grand Theft Auto Online. Uniwersum to następuje po uniwersum 3D. Gry są powiązane ze sobą zdarzeniami, postaciami oraz lokalizacją. Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto IV swoją premierę miało 29 kwietnia 2008 roku. Była to pierwsza w serii gra, która została wydana jednocześnie na dwie konsole PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360 (mogące wyświetlać obraz jakości HD, stąd nazwa uniwersum). W sierpniu 2008 r., Rockstar ogłosił, iż zamierza wydać GTA IV również na PC. Silnik gry to Rockstar Advanced Game Engine (znany również jako RAGE). Fabuła rozgrywa się w 2008 roku w Liberty City, które bardzo przypomina Nowy Jork. Głównym bohaterem jest Niko Bellic, który jest serbskim weteranem wojennym. Przypływa do Ameryki po listach, które otrzymał od swojego kuzyna, Romana. Roman w korespondencji nakłamał Niko, że jest bogaty, w rzeczywistości będąc zadłużonym na tysiące dolarów. Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned The Lost and Damned zostało wydane w 2009 roku. Jest pierwszym z dwóch dodatków do GTA IV. Dostępny jest na Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 i PC. Wersja DLC wymaga oryginalnego GTA IV, zaś wersja w Episodes from Liberty City nie potrzebuje GTA IV. Antagonistą tu jest Bill Grey, który zdradził gang Lost. Fabuła TLaD dzieje się równolegle z główną fabułą GTA IV, a bohaterem jest Johnny Klebitz, wiceprezes gangu motocyklistów The Lost Brotherhood. W grze pojawiło się wiele usprawnień m. in. lepsze prowadzenie motocykli (w porównaniu do GTA IV i TBoGT), czy strzelanie z obrzyna podczas jazdy motocyklem. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony The Ballad of Gay Tony wydane zostało w 2009 roku. Jest drugim dodatkiem do GTA IV. Jak TLaD, wersja DLC wymaga oryginalnego GTA IV do gry, natomiast wersja w Episodes from Liberty City nie wymaga GTA IV. Akcja gry toczy się równolegle z akcją „czwórki”. W grze wcielamy się w Luisa Lopeza, asystenta króla nocnych klubów Anthony'ego Prince'a, znanego jako tytułowy Gay Tony. Gdy Prince wpada w tarapaty podpadając mafiom włoskiej i rosyjskiej, Luis bierze na siebie wyciąganie go z opresji i problemów. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars wydane zostało 17 marca 2009 roku w Ameryce i 20 marca 2009 w Europie, a także na innych kontynentach. Jako pierwsza gra z serii wydana została na Nintendo DS oraz na iPada, iPhone'a i iPoda Touch, PlayStation Portable (PSP) ponadto wydano ją na Androida . Wersja na androida oferuje znacznie ulepszoną grafikę. Ta gra ma kilka nowych funkcji, takich jak ekran dotykowy który bardzo pomaga podczas grania w mini-gry. Fabuła kręci się wokół Triady. Głównym bohaterem jest Huang Lee, który jest bratankiem głowy rodziny Wu "Kenny'ego" Lee. Postacie z gry pojawiają się w bazie danych policji w GTA IV. Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto V jest kolejną grą należącą do tego uniwersum. Miała premierę 17 września 2013 roku. W czasie akcji gry pojawiają się postacie z fabuły Grand Theft Auto IV; sama gra została wydana na systemy obsługujące grafikę w jakości HD (PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, XBOX One, PC). Oba te fakty umieszczają GTA V w uniwersum HD. Czas wydarzeń w grze to druga połowa 2013 roku. Główną różnicą w porównaniu do GTA IV i pochodnych jest umieszczenie akcji nie w Liberty City, lecz w stanie San Andreas. Bohaterami po raz pierwszy w historii serii jest trzech protagonistów: Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips i Franklin Clinton. Splot wydarzeń i okoliczności sprawia, że mężczyźni rozpoczynają ze sobą współpracę w przestępczym światku Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto Online Grand Theft Auto Online to tryb multiplayer do gry GTA V uruchomiony 1 października 2013 roku. Wydarzenia z Online poprzedzają wydarzenia z "piątki", dzieją się one w pierwszej połowie 2013. Gracz steruje stworzoną przez siebie postacią. W czasie rozgrywki można natknąć się na postacie z GTA V. Plik:IV (boxart).png|Okładka GTA IV. Plik:TLaD (boxart).jpg|Okładka The Lost and Damned. Plik:TBGT (boxart).jpg|Okładka The Ballad of Gay Tony. Plik:CW (boxart).png|Okładka GTA Chinatown Wars. Plik:V (boxart).jpg|Okładka GTA V. Plik:Grand Theft Auto Online (logo - 2).jpg|Okładka GTA Online. Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto en:HD Universe es:Tercer universo ru:Вселенная HD Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto